lastminutefilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemonjello
John the Telemarketer Lemonjello was one of the top agents of the Paradox Prevention Department (PPD). He met Bentley Wilson soon after he'd gained his powers. Bentley aided Lemonjello in helping to fight against the WPO. Bentley and Lemonjello developed a friendship that would soon end once Bentley's true motives were uncovered. When Lemonjello was sent by his superiors to the year 2015 to protect the future President of the United States, Charles Badactor, from the WPO, who wanted to kill him. Lemonjello stormed Charles' house with his partner and long time friend Oranjello and Rupert Roberts, who would later betray them. After shooting down Agent 12, the agents told Charles what was going on, but were quickly interrupted by Rupert Roberts, who stunned them. Rupert had been working undercover for the WPO the entire time. Lemonjello awoke in the PPD Recovery Center and was briefed by his boss, Bobby Robby. Bobby explained that Oranjello had died from the blast and that he needed to train a new partner. Lemonjello met Mangonjello, who he then trained in the ways of the PPD. Despite Mango's ill-preparedness, the duo set out to find Charles once again, but in the year 1292. However, Mangonjello forgot his training, and slipped. The two reported back to Bobby and met two new members of their team, who Lemonjello dubbed Appleanjello and Banananjello. The new operatives immediately died in a battle at the WPO headquarters. Mangonjello was tragically killed by Charles Badactor. Lemonjello wept for his lost friend, but reconvened with Bobby Robby to plan one final attack. Trident in hand, Lemonjello took out several bucketheads, that were actually clones of renown news reporter, Joe Shmo. Lemonjello dueled with Rupert, devastated that he was betrayed by his former ally. Agent 12 then entered the fight and swiftly incinerated Bobby Robby. Lemonjello, realizing the uphill battle he was in, ran and teleported away. Contemplating who to turn to, he remembered that his old friend Bentley had left to a snowy mountain to train. Lemonjello trekked to the top of the mountain and convinced Bentley to help him. Bentley took Lemonjello to one of his facilities, where he was transformed into a cyborg by Dr. Tyrone. Lemonjello gained increased strength and the ability to shoot flames from his hand. He, alongside Bentley, faced off against Agent 12 and Rupert Roberts one last time. Lemonjello and Agent 12 were evenly matched, but Bentley threw the agent into a wormhole. He then left, declaring that he needed to save a child who had turned into a dog. Lemonjello swiftly punched Rupert, however Charles ended the conflict by stating that he would not run for president. The Truth of February 29th Lemonjello began to ponder on the events that transpired in When. He did some research and came to the conclusion that Bentley Wilson was John the Telemarketer. He believed that due to his immense power, he was too dangerous to be kept alive. He traveled to the year 2015 and asked The Rough Riders if they knew anything of Bentley. Needing to do more research, Lemonjello set up a laboratory and hired Red Shirt Kid as an intern. He then went by the name, Dr. Professor. Lemonjello believed that there was a connection between February 29th and Bentley Wilson's power. On February 29th 2016, Bentley and two of his Time Spies arrived at Lemonjello's lab. Lemonjello confronted his old friend in a lightsaber battle. After stopping Bentley, he teleported away. Lemonjello was then ambushed by Frankenstein and Gay Cowboy, but he easily defeated them. Lemonjello told Red Shirt Kid that Bentley was very dangerous, and they began to prepare for his next attack in four years.